


WTFuture - An Alternate Take

by genop0ke



Series: Friday Drabbles [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, WTFuture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot of an idea I had. What if a different person came back from the future?</p>
<p>I started writing this Friday so it counts as a Friday drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTFuture - An Alternate Take

The clouds are overcast with thick, gray rainclouds, wailing down upon the world with heavy drops of water. A triad of hoodie-bearing men trudge down a sidewalk, their hoods pulled over their heads to shield themselves from the rain. It doesn’t do well, given the cloth is easily soaked with the buckets of moisture poured upon them. That, and one of them has hair that won’t fit under a hood. Stop using so much gel, Tom, god.

“Ugh, this rain is so annoying,” grumbles the one in a blue pullover, Tom. 

“YOU’RE so annoying,” counters the one in a green pullover, Edd.

The one in a violet pullover, with a green blazer over it, Matt, stays silent. Tom and Edd continue to go back and forth.

“I hope this rain ends soon.”

“I hope YOU end soon.”

“Ugh, I’m getting soaked.”

“YOU’RE getting soaked--” Edd trips up on his words, looking up in thought. “...uhh, and you’re ugly as well.”

Tom sarcastically replies with a scoff. “As ever, Edd, your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me.”

Edd frowns. “Was that an insult?”

“You figure it out.” 

They all go silent, stuffing their hands in their pockets, continuing onwards on this deary, stormy day. 

* * *

A flash of lightning strikes the sidewalk behind them. Another. Something begins to materialize with a hum in a sphere of light.  


The light clears away, a kneeling figure left in a small crater on the sidewalk. With a grunt, they get up, speaking in a low, accented voice. “...finally. Time travel takes longer than expected. Better make this quick.” He pulls a long, red-accented coat closed, adjusting gloves on his hands. Keeping his head low, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and silently trails the distant group of three on the horizon.

* * *

“..so anyways, that’s when they saw the skeleton in my apartment and thought it was mine, so--” Tom stops short, looking around with a worried expression. “...wait. Is there someone around?”  


Edd rolls his eyes. “There’s people around, yes, we’re out in public.”

Matt yelps quietly. “...maybe they’re in the rain! Rain people!”

“..what?”

Tom continues looking around, but soon picks back up with a brisk walking pace, feeling uneasy. After a little more walking, they’re stopped again, but this time, by Edd. “...what is it, Edd?”

“Do you see a suspicious looking guy down that alleyway?” He points at an alley. There’s some guy in a trench coat and hat, with heterochromatic eyes and messy hair. Blood is all over his clothing and face. 

“...woah, yeah…” Matt muses, raising a brow.

“No, wait,” Edd moves to point at the adjacent alley, to their left, “that one.” There’s a tall man with an eye patch and a long coat on, with ash brown hair. It’s not in any particular style, due to being bogged down with rain. He’s only visible for maybe a second, vanishing with a passing car. 

“It looked like… who was that?” Matt shakes his head, shrugging. “I… he looked familiar, somehow.”

“Whatever, let’s just get home--” Tom steps forward, bumping into someone’s chest.

A somewhat deep voice with a noticeably Scandinavian voice growls at the trio, its owner standing in their path. “Not on my watch.”

“...ooohh no. Not you. You moved away, you bastard! Why are YOU here?!” Tom immediately goes on the offensive, jabbing the man in the chest with an index finger. The stranger retaliates by grabbing his wrist with his right hand, an iron, unbreakable grip. “--hey, let go!”

“I bet you’re wondering why I’m here.”

“Yeah, I am! Now let go!”

Edd stares at the man, his mouth slightly agape with shock. “...Tord? What.. what happened to your face?”

“What a lovely way to greet an old friend. It’s been a while, eh, Edd?” A small grin comes across his face. It twitches a little. Something is off. “It’s a shame this encounter will be very short. But for one of you, it will be even shorter.” 

Confusion crosses the others’ faces. Tord releases Tom’s hand and presses his right palm on Tom’s chest. “..what are you doing?” The eyeless man deadpans.

“Prepare to die.” 

“..what?!” A faint humming comes from his hand. At the last minute, Tom jumps away, a blast coming from Tord’s hand, tearing through the glove, revealing a sleek, red, robotic hand. “Wh-- what the hell, Tord?!”

Tord narrows his eye and redirects his hand, the palm glowing brightly with a louder hum. “Stand still. I told you to prepare, not completely fail.” He sounds aggravated. 

Matt stands between him and Tom, causing Tord to recoil and shoot off the blast into the air instead. “Why are you doing this?!”

“...in a few years, Tom will cause me to lose my right arm and right eye. I figured if I killed him, it’d cause a time paradox that gives me those parts back.”

“Are you saying you’re from the future? How does this even make sense? Why not go back to when Tom caused you to--” Edd starts, but gets cut off. 

“He was trying to kill me, then. He failed. I figured I should get him while he’s not aware. But now he is. Now, get out of the way, Matt.”

“No!”

Without another word, the three sprint away, leaving an angered Tord behind. He pursues, trying to aim a few shots at Tom, but he misses. “Get back here!”  Thankfully, not a single shot hits, though they have to duck to avoid a few. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long for them to reach their house, slamming and locking the door behind them. Seems their assailant is lagging behind due to age. He IS from the future, isn’t he? 

“Grab what you can, and let’s get out of--”

“Are we really going to abandon ship just because HE came from the future to kill me?!” Tom snaps at Matt, breaking down under the sudden stress of almost losing his life almost a dozen times in the past hour. 

Edd worriedly sits there, staring at the door. “..he knows our address. We don’t have much time.” He shuffles in place, looking through some belongings of his. 

“Wait,” Matt looks up, frowning. “Why are we doing this if he only wants Tom?” He looks to Edd, then glances at Tom for a moment. 

“Tom is our friend. Shouldn’t we try our best to keep him from getting… well, murdered?”

“Barely. He’s always a jerk to me.”

Tom cuts in. “Because you’re an idiot!”

“...guys…” Edd sighs. “Can’t we just hide out until this all rolls over or something?” 

Scoffing, the eyeless man would be rolling his eyes if he could. “I g--” 

                                      There’s a bang on the door.

                                             Two.

                                                   Three. 

“Look, I don’t want to get you guys involved in this, but I will if you keep getting in my way!”

“Oh, no, he’s here--” Edd gasps, tugging on the others’ sleeves and darting into a bedroom, diving into a closet. The two others tensely sit in a heap as Edd slowly pulls the closet door shut. 

Tord can be heard practically turning everything upside down. “Where did he go..? I thought they were here. Maybe they’re hiding somewhere else.”

“He-- he’s getting closer..!” Matt whimpers.

Tom snaps quietly. “Shut up, he’ll hear y--” 

The closet door is opened. “I heard you.” A bright blue glow shines from Tord’s palm. He’s about to fire. 

“I… I guess this is the end for us, huh..?” Tom murmurs. “This is my fault.” 

There’s a distant green flash outside a window. What? Heavy, quick footsteps go through the house, someone grabbing and directing Tord’s arm at the ceiling right as he attempts to fire. A pair of men pull him back, away from the closet. One of them looks like Tom, but older, wearing some kind of uniform and a glowing mask over his eyes. The other looks like Matt, but older, with a turtleneck on and some kind of ginger combover looking haircut. 

“--hey! Let me go! You don’t have permission to touch your leader like that!”

“Sir, you’ve gone too far. You can’t just mess up the past to try to fix mistakes. Things could go worse than expected.”

Tord struggles. The younger three look on in awe, not bothering to untangle themselves from a pile of clothing just yet. Their leader? Sir? What’s going on?

The older Tom looks over at the others. “Sorry you three got tangled up in this mess. Red Leader over here still thinks he can get his arm back or something.”

“What even happened? Isn’t that Tord?” Edd wonders, raising his brows. 

“Long story short, he basically rules the world in the future. Believe it or not, we work for him. He’s not that bad of a guy when he’s not being a complete idiot.” The older Matt replies, holding Tord back as the older Tom seems to be fiddling with some kind of device. It’s rectangular and gray, with a green-on-black display and an array of buttons, including one large red one.

Tom frowns. “I’d never work for HIM.” 

“Yes I would. We eventually bury the hatchet, kiddo.”

“K-- Kiddo?! I’m nineteen!” 

“You’re acting like a child.”

Matt interrupts the two Toms, standing up. “So, what are you going to do, now?”

“We’re going to take him back to the future, calm him down, help him cope more with having a prosthetic, the likes.” The older Matt answers, glancing over at his younger self. “...don’t get too used to having such a pretty face. You won’t age well.”

The younger Matt gasps and rubs his cheek thoughtfully as Edd speaks up. “Are we ever going to see you again, though?” 

“Look in a mirror in about… eh, fifteen years? Try to cut down on soda, though, Edd. Your future self isn’t handling the caffeine ban well.” The older Tom muses as he presses a button. A green vortex opens, and the two begin to step in, Tord being unwillingly dragged with them.

“--wait, caffeine ban?!” Tom and Matt have to hold Edd back from going after them. “I wasn’t going to go in, let me go!”

“You really do need to cut back, though.” Tom jokes. 

“I hope they ban alcohol, as well.” Edd bitterly folds his arms across his chest.

“You wish!”


End file.
